The Visioning
by Sparkly Fangs
Summary: The continuing of The Reckoning. What happens when Chloes powers start going out of control? Can she save herself? Is it the mutations the Edison group used on her? And will she be safe? What about the people around her?
1. Chapter 1

The Visioning.

**CPOV**

I layed my head against Derek's Shoulder trying to find comfort on this terrible road trip. I had never been this car sick my entire life. My throat ached, my stomach hurt, I felt like I was going to throw up and I was really sweaty.

Derek gently wiped the hair off my forehead one handedly and tied it into a pony out of my face. It was most likely extremely messy but I was just glad the sticky strands were out of my eyes.

Aunt Lauren sounded from the front seat, "How is she doing Simon?" Asking him because every time she asked I muffled a 'I'm fine.'

"She really isn't doing well at all" he said worryingly, Derek grunted in agreement.

"Chloe do you want us to stop for a place to eat or something?" Aunt Lauren asked.

I drowned her out along with Tori and Kit. Only Simon and Derek were nice enough not to talk to me. Eventually I was able to fall into a dreamless nap.

_Bu-Bump! _

I woke up startled, desperately needing something to eat. So thats what I mumbled.

"Um... needp... eaf." or so I thought.

"What is she snoring about now?" Came Tori's sassy voice.

"She said she need something to eat." Derek snapped. Thank God for his super hearing. Kit pulled over in the nearest exit and then into a 7-11, picking me up a raspberry slushy, sprite, Tylenol and crackers. Then he pulled into a McDonald for everyone else/

I silently sipped m slushy trying to keep this in my stomach. As everyone piled out of the car I noticed one person hadn't moved. I lifted my head off his shoulder.

"Go." I croaked. I got a grunt for an answer.

"Derek sweetie? You go inside, I'll look after Chloe." Aunt Lauren.

"No. Its okay I..."

"Don't argue. I know your starving. We cant have you getting sick also."

"But.."

"Go." Reluctantly he slid out of the truck.

"Thats a stubborn one you got there. Never gonna leave your side."

If my cheeks weren't already red I might have blushed. I layed myself out along the backseat. Aunt Lauren hummed a song, as soon as she was about to hum another one the truck opened.

"My dad ordered you some food, I've finished, so I'll trade places."

"But you..."

"Ate 3 double doubles, 2sets of fries and a coke?"

"Oh okay u win." Aunt Lauren climbed out and headed to the door.

Derek opened the back door. I moved to get up.

"Don't move." he slipped his hands under my back and placed my head in his lap. I looked up to see his eyes but he was facing the window. I sipped my slushy but before I know it it was gone, but now I was freezing.

Derek must have felt me shiver because he slipped off his sweatshirt and tucked it in around me. His hand brushed my cheek.

"Your cold." it was more of a statement then question. I nodded, "Freezing."

He placed his hand on my forehead, the warmth felt good. "You have a fever."

"what?"

"Your face is burning up."

Explained why I was shivering and sweating. Derek reached his arm to the front of the truck. Out he pulled the Sprite and Tylenol. He gave me two pills and the Sprite, I gulped them down.

"How... how much longer?"

"An hour."

"C-can I s-sleep?"

"Yeah, sit up though they are coming back."

I slowly sat up, I pulled Derek's hoody over my heard, buckled up and curled into his side. I dug my head between his shoulder and the backseat. It actually didn't smell the best but it was comfortable, safe, and warm.

I looked up slightly, just enough to see one emerald eye peek at me from behind black bangs.

"Sleep." He mouthed, pulled up the hood covering my eyes. I thought I might have whispered something as I drifted into sleep but I could hear myself as everyone gathered back into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Chloe." a voice gentle whispered waking me up. I blinked a few times to see Simon rubbing my arm trying to get me up. I yawned, straightening up.

"W-were h-here?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Yep." He said unbuckling me. I turned to see the house we would be staying in when, _grrrugleummble_. A weird pain wave shot up my throat, I was going to puke.

Before I could jerk my head and blow chunks Simon pulled me out of the car. I fell on my hands and knees letting out red slushy all over the place. Simon rubbed my back, holding my pony out of the way.

"There you go let it all out."

"Is she okay?" A gruff voice sounded close to me.

"Yeah, she should be, but this is you department bro."

I looked up long enough to see Derek glare at Simon before turning back to me. Simon walked away. Putting my head back down another spew of red spilled out of my mouth.

Derek knelt down beside me squeezing my shoulder and rubbing my back with his thumb. I let out another long discussing vomit. I was done. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I went to sit on my legs up, _whoop_, my muscles gave out. I fell in the grass exhausted.

Warm hands wrapped around my waist scooping me up. I placed my arms around his neck and threw my legs around his waist, surprisingly the went all the way around. I set my head into his neck and breathed in, closing my eyes. Derek picked me up and carried me up a walk way and into the house.

Words were spoken but I couldn't really hear. We went upstairs and Derek opened a door to a bedroom. He placed me in a bed and slid the covers over me. I opened my eyes, I was in a room with purple walls and black furniture. Derek was standing over me.

"Your obviously way more sick than just from being in a car, so you need to go back to sleep." He didn't need to tell me twice. I went to move my hands under my head when one of them was gently picked up, Derek kissed my hand a held it, and thats how I fell asleep for the 3time that day.

xxxxx

3:30am. Thats what the clock next to me read it bright red letters. I tried to roll over and get more rest, but sleep wouldn't come. I sat up got out of bed and stretched.

Thats when I thought about it, I didn't feel sick anymore. My stomach didn't hurt, my temperature was fine, I felt great! Since I felt good I decided to get out of my room and walk around. Then I saw my duffel bag, I decided to change before I left to get out of my sick clothes.

I pulled on jeans and a new shirt I thought about leaving Derek's sweatshirt, but I couldn't. Being in a house I wasn't used to I wanted the security. So I slipped it back on. It dropped all the way down to my knees.

I turned my door nob and walked out as quiet as I could. I walked down a hall until I found the stairs. When I got to the bottom I walked into the living room. Someone was on the couch, I jumped not thinking anyone would be in here.

I let my eyes adjust before saying "Tori?"

"What are you doing up so early?" she tried to snap her voice wavering a little bit.

I ignored her and sat down next to her.

"You can talk to me. I wont judge, I wont comment and I wont tell."

"What makes you think..." She was about to say, then stopped. We sat in silence.

Finally she let out a long sigh and let it all out. I sat listening, laid my head on her shoulder when she cried, nodded when it seemed fit. After about an hour she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm done. So why are you down here?" Tori said clearly this time.

"Couldn't sleep"

"Same."

"So am I going to get sick from you now?" Yep, Tori was back.

"No, my fever is gone, I feel fine."

"Good. Maybe Derek will stop checking on you."

"What?"

"Your heard me, Derek kept stopping by your room in the night to see if you were okay."

"O-oh." Luckily it was dark as my cheeks heated.

"Don't act like your not honored," snort, "has he said it yet?"

"S-said what?"

"Like you don't know."

I repeated myself I was lost.

"Uh, you know nothing of relationships." She got up and went up the stairs. I followed.

"Tori! What are you talking about?" I whisper yelled.

We made it to a bedroom, Tori stepped in and turned around, "That he loves you of course." She smiled wickedly and shut the door in my face.

Angrily I stormed down the stairs. I didn't know why but I was mad. I found the kitchen and sat on the counter. Something I would always to piss off my care keeper. I got off the counter eventually and looked out the window in the breakfast nook. It was 5 o'clock in the morning but I could still make out grass and a lot of scattered out trees, thin but pretty.

So this was what North Carolina was like. I looked to a different direction, there was a lake! Awesome, staying here could be cool.

I searched for a back door and slipped out. The grass was wet with dew and the air was crisp. I took a deep breath, it was nice not to feel sick.

I turned around and looked at the house, oh my god. It was a three story house, and it was long. It looked like three sections, two identical houses with a slightly smaller one connecting the two. I was amazed and I was only looking at the back, I mean I have definitely seen more amazing houses but this wasn't what I was expecting, and to me it was gorgeous.

"What are you doing?"

I sucked in a breath, I looked to the back door, Derek was standing, hands in his pockets.

"Wanted to check it out."

"At 5 in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Got it. You feeling okay?"

"Yep perfect." I chirped.

"Fever?"

"Gone."

"Stomach?"

"Doesn't hurt."

"Headache?"

"Gone."

"Are you lying to me?"

"W-what? No." I gave him a crazy look. He walked over and placed a hand on my forehead. He grunted.

"Told you so," I mumbled, "So what are_ you _doing up this early?"

"Followed your sent."

I nodded, he had went to check up on me and when I wasn't in bed came looking for me.

Suddenly I thought about my mom. When I was sick, or having nightmares, she would always check up on me, and even though I know she was tired, there she was at my side. Hurt swept over me. I hadn't cried for my mom in year, but now, randomly here came the tears.

"Chloe?" I looked out of my daze, Derek was suddenly right next to me. His hands wrapped around my shoulders holding me tight.

**Sorry got to drop it there, bad place to, I know, but please forgive me! **


	3. Chapter 25

_Suddenly I thought about my mom. When I was sick, or having nightmares, she would always check up on me, and even though I know she was tired, there she was at my side. Hurt swept over me. I hadn't cried for my mom in year, but now, randomly here came the tears._

"_Chloe?" I looked out of my daze, Derek was suddenly right next to me. His hands wrapped around my shoulders holding me tight._

Chapter 2.5

"Hey, hey whats wrong?" He whispered.

"I-i m-miss my m-mom." I sobbed into his chest.

He held me tighter. When my sobs died down Derek held me in front of his soon I could see his face. He wiped my tears and looked into my eyes.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here."

My heart skipped a beat. We leaned in, our lips touched, sparks flew. We pulled back lingering in happiness, my sorrow gone.

"Chloe, I..."

"Yes?"

He stuttered, "I.. I think we should go inside,"

"Oh, o-okay." I said kind of disappointed, I knew thats not what he was going to say, but I dropped it. I looked up at his face, his expression changed, not before I saw the frustration though.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the new safe house. This is where Kit had been staying, the Edison group had no idea people would be here. Apparently it used to be a boarding school holding kids of supernatural. They were to continue school and once finished go off into the real world able to control their powers and such, but something happened so they abandoned the idea of this school.

"Is anyone else up?" I asked Derek.

"No." Something in this voice caught my attention.

"You sound sleepy. You need to go to bed." I made it sound like an order.

*Snort** ***

"You need rest, so go."

He just stood next to the couch in the living room with his arms crossed. I stomped over to him. I was about to tell him something but before I could say anything he jumped out, grabbed me and twisted backwards. I almost let out a yelp, but realized what was happening.

Yes, he intentionally scared me, but he was pulling me onto the couch with him.

"J-jerk." I stammered in between him and the couch cushions.

He let out something that sounded somewhat like a laugh. We laid there in silence when suddenly I realized Derek had fallen asleep. He was on the outside, so I couldn't move. So instead I rested my head on his arm and followed his sleeping manner.

**This is where the last chapter should have left off. I am typing the 3rd chapter right now.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Chloe Sanders and Derek Souza! What are you doing?"

I woke up to find a startling scene before me.

Derek was on the floor starring at my aunt like she had two heads. She stared back like he had fifty.

Thud, thud, thud, Kit was running down the stairs.

"What? What is going on?"

"These two," she pointed harshly at me and Derek, "I found sleeping together."

I knew I was turning red, bright red. This is what this was about? Derek's eyes went to normal size but he stayed on the floor, I wondered how he got there. Kit stood with his mouth out starring at Aunt Lauren, then he erupted in laughter.

"T-this is what the yelling is about? I thought murder was happening. I hardly see this as a fit situation to boil over. My son wasn't trying anything, a nap on the couch together never hurt anyone!" More fits of laughter.

This time Derek flushed.

Aunt Lauren spun her head.

"If you think that whether or not your son was playing tricks I'm going to have my niece lie around sleeping with boys you are most definitely wrong."

Kit had a serious face the whole time she talked.

"Yes, Lauren I will make sure Derek has had a talking to."

"Good and as for you Chloe," she turned back to me. As soon as she did Kit winked at Derek giving him two thumbs up. Derek flashed a quick smile, "I better not find you sleeping with him ever again you got it?"

"Y-yes A-aunt Lauren I-I got it." Wow. This mad? We weren't doing anything, I wanted to yell at her.

"Good" Aunt Lauren stormed to the kitchen.

"Well that was a wake up call. Chloe? Derek? Next time... well lets just say a bedroom is better."

I swear our mouths dropped at the same time.

"I... if you think," Derek said shooting up from the floor.

"Son I'm just joking. I wouldn't think of you to be like that," He walked over and hugged his son. "Boy am I glad to be back with my family."

This looked like one of those moments, so I decided to get up and leave.

Before I could leave Kit let go of Derek and turned to me.

"Where are you going?" He walked to me and brought me into a fatherly hug, "Welcome to my family. How is the fever? Derek told us about it after you crashed in the car."

I let go of the hug, what was he implying when he said welcome two the family? "Good I don't feel sick anymore."

"She's coming back." We turned to Derek. Kit pointed for me to sit on the couch and told Derek to look down.

"...So now hearing this will you do something immature like this ever again?" he said in a stern voice, right on cue. Aunt Lauren walked in.

"Glad your talking to him." Then she was gone. When she got to the top of the stairs the three of us quietly laughed.

xxxxx

Eventually everyone woke up. Derek and I stayed a little ways away for my aunts sake. Why was she so mad? She was seriously embarrassing me.

Not mention how much she was fussing about my fever going away so quickly. I just let her take my temperature though, not having the energy to complain.

For the rest of the day everyone lounged around, to tired to do anything. Besides it wasn't like we could go outside, it was pouring.

Right around 7 Kit came into the living room.

"Hey guys I need to talk to you." I shot around worried. Simon and Tori turned around and Derek's eyes bounced towards his father.

"Yes?" Simon asked with a weirded out voice, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, well it should. I don't want to scare you, but I don't want to keep anything from you either. This house is perfectly safe as you all know, but bad things have happened here, that I think you should know about." I sucked in a breath.

"You know this used to a school for supernaturals a boarding school if you will. The kids liked it here, this was the best thing that happened in their life. They were free, allowed to do what they wanted, free to use their powers, or so they thought.

"This was basically the start of the Edison Group. So if powers went wrong, well instant termination, but they played it off without telling the other kids. They just said they were now able to be free in the world. As if they passed high school and were able to be set off into the world.

"But one student, he knew. He knew what they were doing, the terrible experiments they were making on them. They would knock them out, make adjustments to their DNA. So he started a war basically in the house. The side that believed him and the side that was with the nurses. At first it was just that, then violence brought kids to the death. Murdering kids in their sleep. Starting riots. Breaking stuff, being territorial. It was like having two gangs sleep in the same house.

"The nurses didn't have time to send reports of what was happening before they were dead themselves. The night the patriots as you could say of the house decided they were prepared to escape, the full Edison group came. One of the others had sent a word of help. The Edison group came and destroyed them all, even the ones on their side."

The four of us were frozen in shock. We were living in a murder house? Great. How many ghosts were roaming around here? Oh god. I wish I hadn't thought that. A shiver ran through me.

Someone poked me, Simon. He looked worried. I gave a small smile of reassurance. I would be okay I mean I hadn't even seen any ghosts so far and they couldn't hurt me. Yeah, I would be fine.

"So.. I thought you aught to know. If I did, I didn't mean to scare you." He got up and left.

"So you tell it at night? Smooth." Tori said.

Simon snorted, "Got that right. You guys want to watch a movie?"

In popped Oceans 11. After the movie we decided to go to bed everyone was exhausted.

**DPOV**

I barely paid attention to the movie. I kept looking over at Chloe, distracting myself. There was something thing I had to tell her, but I couldn't. There was no way, but I had to. Oh man what was I going to do.

After the movie I went with Simon up to her room. He looked at me once and rushed me in.

"What? What is it?" I shut his door.

"I... I.."

"Derek at a loss of words? What?" He said mockingly.

I growled. Simon sat on his new bed and waited.

"I need to tell Chloe something, but I don't know how." I got out eventually.

"Which is?" Simon said with the biggest grin on his face.

"That I, that I, l-lo," I growled again with not being able to let it out.

"She is low? Like to close to the ground? I'm not sure thats very nice Derek." He was still smiling!

"NO Simon! That I love her!" Whoops. There went my words.

More smiling. "Well bro, hold her. Close, look into her eyes and tell her."

"But how! I almost did this morning, but I slipped. I mean there is no reason why I shouldn't, because I do I truly do. Yesterday in the car she told me she loved me, but she was falling asleep and I bet she doesn't remember it, she was really sick. What if she doesn't love me back?"

"Ha she doesn't love you back funny story. Do you not see how she looks at you? How she smiles in your presence? How as soon as you walk into the room nothing else matters to her? Why else do you like Lauren was pissed about the couch thing? She knows how much you two love each other and is afraid you are moving to fast. Your not but this is Chloe's aunt we are talking about."

I flushed, "How did you..."

"I was awake, and she was yelling loudly."

I grunted.

"Come on Derek, think about it. If Tori and me slept together in the same bed nobody would say anything, no chemistry except a time bomb there. You and Chloe and the other hand..."

Dang, he had a point.

**KK, so you know, the reason Derek is on the floor in the beginning is because Aunt Lauren ripped him off the couch... forgot to add that bit in sorry. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**CPOV**

"Hey you."

I woke up startled, then almost screamed. Somehow I was able to swallow it. On the foot of my bed there was a boy. He was handsome. Soft brown eyes, contrasting with brown, longish, scruffy hair.

"Hello beautiful. I'm Henry, whats your name?"

His voice was rich and deep, but soft. I was so mesmerized by his appearance I found myself answering.

"C-Chloe."

"Chloe? Thats cute. Well I guess it fits you now, doesn't it?"

I just stared.

"Well come over here, closer."

I did. I couldn't stop myself. Sliding the blankets off me I moved closet until I was looking straight up into Henry's eyes.

He started to lean down to kiss me. I moved up. Then my hand went right through his chest, but my lips were already touching his and as soon as they did a shock ran through me, an exciting one, and then, black.

**DPOV**

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, THUMPH. _

I shot up, through the covers off my body and ran out of my room. What was that noise?

I was walking down the hall when I noticed a heap at the bottom of the stairs. I focused and... Chloe!

Down the stairs I went, barely touching the steps as I went.

Gently I moved hair out of her face and checked her pulse. She was breathing. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't budge, thats when I noticed her arm. It was twisted in a unnatural angle.

"Lauren!" I yelled as loud as possible up the stairs. I heard everyone rustling in their beds, but Chloe still didn't move.

As I tried to bring her to consciousness Lauren appeared on the top of the stairs.

"Derek this.." Then she saw Chloe, panic flashed through her eyes, and down the stairs she came.

"What.." I cut her off we could worry about what happened later.

"I think her arm is broken." Everyone else showed up. Lauren bent over Chloe and as soon as she touched her arm her eyes flipped open.

"Agh." Chloe's eyes squeezed shut again, tears streamed out. With her other hand she grabbed my ankle holding on for life. I wrapped my hand around hers.

"I'm sorry Chloe but I'm going to have to move your arm." So Lauren did what she said she was going to. Chloe withered in pain, yelling out loud. Her pain was like ice through my heart. I tightened my grip on her hand as she tightened her grip on my ankle and drawing blood.

When Lauren moved her arm back into the position it was suppose to be in she yelled up the stairs. "Simon get the First Aid kit thats under my bed."

After a few seconds Simon jogged back. "Dare." Thats what Simon sometimes called him.

I looked up in time to one handedly catch the kit and hand it to Lauren. Simon came down the stairs.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Hold her up." Lauren commanded.

"Derek, hold her arm like this while I wrap it up." I gently took Chloe's fragile arm in my hands, as Simon lifted her so he was propping her up.

Lauren got a large white wrap and wound it up Chloe's arm. Chloe made no more sounds but tears kept streaming. Once Lauren wrapped it up so much it was as thick as a cast she made a sling for Chloe's arm to rest in.

"Is that better?" Chloe shook her head.

"Now what happened?" Chloe let go of my ankle and wiped her eyes.

"I-I don't k-know." She whispered.

"What do you mean? Were you sleep walking?"

"I-I d-don't know... There was t-this ghost..."

"What ghost?" I growled.

"A b-boy. His n-name was Henry, h-he drew me in. L-like I d-didn't feel unsafe a-and I w-wanted t-to do what ever h-he said. T-to be with h-him and d-do what ever he w-wanted."

"Then what happened?"

"I-I l-leaned i-in t-to..." She was way more stuttery in this sentence. I looked into her face. Her face was completely red, she was blushing.

"H-he t-told m-me t-to c-come c-closer a-and t-then w-we..."

"Chloe just slow down and tell me what happened." It was Lauren.

"H-he told m-me to come closer and w-we k-kissed." I was taken aback, what did she say? She turned to me.

"Derek I-I'm s-sorry I don't know w-what happened! I d-didn't mean to! I-I couldn't c-control myself!" She looked like she was on the verge of tears again.

I grunted. I wasn't worried, I mean it was a ghost right? And she did say it couldn't control what she was doing, didn't she? I looked at her again. She looked like I said she was the ugliest thing in the whole world. What did I do? Oh.. she must have taken my grunt as something else.

"No. its fine. We can't worry about something as silly as that. What happened after that?"

Relief flooded her face.

"I b-blacked out." What?

"You don't remember anything else?"

"No. I blacked o-out and then I ended up h-here."

We all sat in silence. What happened? Chloe looked like she was going to crash out again, her whole body weight was on Simon. Lauren looked at me and pointed to the couch. I got her message.

Careful not the hit her arm I lifted her up into my arms and placed her onto the couch. I grabbed a blanket and tucked it in around her. I gently kissed her on the cheek and let her drift into a heavy sleep.

**OK so I am going to do the Awakening in Derek's POV, what do you think? This one will continue of course but what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_**CPOV**_

_White. That's all I could see. Something wasn't right, I started to panic. I got up to run but couldn't move, I was frozen with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around them._

_I looked at myself still struggling to move when I realized I was wearing a short dress, it was the color of blood. _

_What the… ? _

"_Oh no. Are you all right?" I froze. It was him._

_Since I was un able to move I thrashed around on the inside. Coming from the left side I saw him move to in front of me. I noticed every time he took a step he left one black footprint, it was like he had paint on the bottom of his shoes._

"_Oh babe what happed?" Henry looked deeply concerned. "Here, let me help." _

_He gently placed two fingers on my left shin. Purple light fluttered from his fingers to surround where he was touching my skin. Then the light faded, as if drifting under my skin. _

_He did that with my right shin and then my knees. I had lost the panic I had before and felt totally safe. When if was done with my knees he looked up to me._

"_Try flexing your legs." I ending up just stretching them instead. I was so glad I could move! Yeah!_

"_Umm.. What about my arms?" I smiled shyly. _

"_Oh right." He smiled. Henry closed his eyes and put two fingers from each hand onto my temples. Then he traced them down my cheeks, neck, across my shoulders then down my arms._

"_Try that beautiful." I moved, completely, my whole body._

"_Thank you!" I smiled down at my moving arms, then something accrued to me… wasn't my arm suppose to be broken?_

_Before I could say anything Henry held out a hand. "Come here I want to show you something."_

_Lost in his eyes I grabbed his hand it was surprisingly warm._

"_This white is frightening me." I said out loud with out thinking."Well that's what I want to show you. You see my footprints?" He asked_

"_Yes?"_

"_Well watch this." Henry lifted his hand up and waved it once. As he slept through the air a pattern formed. Like the top of trees._

"_Now you stand here" he said standing behind me. He took one of my hands in his and held it out in front of me._

" _Now imagine the lake behind the house." He whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine. _

_As I imagined the lake he swerved my hand back and forth, as he did my image of the lake appeared, but only in a rectangle. It was like it was a door way in this world of white._

"_Well," he said gesturing to the door way, "ladies first."_

_I stepped in but he didn't let go of my hand, as he followed behind. Once we were both in the doorway to the whiteness disappeared._

"_Come on!" He smiled pulling me towards the lake. We jogged over onto the deck thing that lead into the water. "Isn't it pretty?"_

_I wasn't listening, there was something in the water. It was a bright blue glow they held its place right underneath the water._

_I walked and walked and walked, and then suddenly I fell off the deck._

"_NO!" Henry yelled. Then black._

__

_Freezing water swarmed in around me. I had no memory of how I got here, where ever here was._

_I was panicking, trying to swim up, but which was is up? I couldn't see, I was blind in this water. I was freezing, and I was only one handed. _

_Suddenly after flailing around in the water I needed air. Involuntarily I sucked in a breath, water snaked up my nose and through my mouth. My lungs where on fire, then black._

_**DPOV**_

_I jumped in after Chloe. I hadn't gotten to the deck fast enough before she walked right into the lake. Had she been sleep walking? Was it that ghost? I didn't care I had my mind on one thing._

_Get Chloe out of the water. _

_Once underneath I could only see because of my enhanced senses, that's how dark it was. _

_In front of me Chloe was twisting and turning. I swam towards her but right before I got to her she suddenly went limp. Panicking I grabbed her around her middle and swan up so both of our heads were out of the water._

_I swam as fast as I could and jumped out of the water. On land I laid Chloe down flat on her back. She wasn't breathing. _

_NOT GOOD._

_I tilted her head back and pinched her nose. I swooped down and brought my lips to hers blowing in a deep breath. I pumped her chest. Nothing happened._

_I began to get shaky, my hands wouldn't stopped jerking sideways and back again. I did the same thing I did the first time. _

_This time she jerked forward and began to cough up water and began to actually breath. As soon as she was done I held her tight to me and did not let go._

_I was still really shaken, and was shaking. I could have almost lost Chloe. My eyes began to water and I didn't care._

_She held onto the front of my shirt resting her head in my chest, she was shaking violently also. _

_**CPOV**_

_I held onto Derek's shirt with both hands. He had his arms around me and was shaking. Had I almost drowned? That was a stupid question. I began to shake to, not only was I freezing, but I almost died and I have no memory of how that happened, I was scared._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**DPOV**

I picked Chloe up and carried her to my room. I set her on my bed and ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

When I got back I wrapped her in the towel. Then I got her one of my t-shirts, holding it up so she could see what was up.

She nodded and I brought her the shirt. She tried to stand but almost fell over. I steadied her. She dropped the towel and tried to pull off her shirt, but she was shaking so violently she couldn't.

She looked up at me, I grunted, not a bad grunt, I just had nothing to say. I grabbed her wet shirt from the bottom and pealed it away from her skin and off her arm.

I helped her into my t-shirt, which went almost down to her knees. Then I set her down and tugged off her soaking pajama bottoms. Her cast was soaking wet too, so I unwrapped it and gritted my teeth every time she whimpered.

After I got it off I wrapped it in more gauze. I threw the clothes into the corner and tucked Chloe under my blankets.

Then I changed into different clothes, I was still wet after all. After quickly changing I got into bed next to Chloe, wrapping my arms around her.

She cuddled in really close, and whispered, "Derek I'm scared."

The way she said it was so desperate and helpless, I completely melted.

"I'm here for you, I'll do whatever you need. If it helps, any, I will not leave your side, not unless you ask." God never could I let her go, I loved her. She was my all, my everything, "Tonight I almost lost you, never again will I let that happen, because Chloe, I love you."

I did it, I said it. I held my breath for her reaction.

She looked up into my face, they were glossy. "I love you too. Don't leave my side."

Pure joy, she loved me. I held her closer, every cell in my skin that was touching hers reacting in glorious waves of electricity.

**CPOV**

I am to happy for words. Everything was going to be okay, Derek loved me. Sure I had a little worry not knowing about what was going on with Henry, but as long as Derek was by my side like he said he would be, I could deal with it.

Cuddling up as close as I could to him I began to get warmer. I breathed in his sent and fell asleep.

**DPOV**

I woke up startled, something was wrong. Chloe was laying on my chest, my arms around her. I looked around, nothing was out of place, nothing was stirring that shouldn't be.

I looked back at Chloe, it was nice having her with me, she was so beautiful.

I looked at her more closely, wait something wasn't right. A dark fluid was leaking from her mouth… but it wasn't blood.

**Hey this is short sOrRy and SoRrY for not updating sooner (-_-)**


End file.
